A little Piece of insanity
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: [oneshot? Possible continuation] Life was like a chess game, unpredictable sometimes, controlable the next. kyouyaharuhi, one sided hikaruharuhi


**Title:** A little piece of insanity  
**Pairing:** Kyoya/haruhi, suggested Hikaru/haruhi (one sided)  
**Rating:** PG **Warnings:** A little OOCness.

The chess pieces were carved from the finest black and white marble, but the true beauty lay in how they were placed in the board. Kyoya eyed his opponent warily, his eyes coolly darting between the board and his 'male' opponent. It was like a dance, he advanced, she retreated, and they fought over the marble squares like two great cats over land. His Knight took her pawn, and in retaliation, she took away his rook with her queen. She was not like Tamaki, who while brilliant, was quite easy to corner, nor was she like the twins, who brilliant faints would often be figured out with disastrous results, in Kyoya's favor of course. Mori actually proved a greater challenge then any of the other males in their group, but Haruhi, by far, was the most skilled. Perhaps this is what brought him the most pleasure.

The Black knight overtook the white bishop.  
The black queen was taken down by the defending rook.

"Check, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi replied as her smooth fingers took away the black queen. Kyoya just smiled and began his real attack. Haruhi frowned as her defenses were torn down, and the breath gently fluttering against her neck was not helping. She turned and glared at Tamaki, who looked innocently back.  
"Tamaki-sempai, would you please stop doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Being an annoyance." Kyoya just smiled as Tamaki reacted overdramatically and sat in the corner. Far too used to this, Haruhi glanced apologetically at Kyoya and stood up to try to apologize to the sulking king. While she may of have been a powerful tactician on the board, she had no clue how to deal with the oddities which were the host club. Sounds of protest and oversweet love were ignored as he gathered up the pieces to put away, but his fingers stopped as he picked up the black queen.

If he was to compare the pieces in chess to the members of the host club, he would be the black queen. The queen was in actuality the most powerful piece, the king being somewhat useless but the most precious. Tamaki was definitely the white king, the figure of power but lacking much control over his subjects. The Twins were the black Bishops, the most predictable yet free piece after the queen. Mori was the stable white rook, proud, stable, and straightforward, while Hunny, oddly enough, could be characterized by a white knight, noble, sporadic, and yet deceptive in it's movements. They all were pieces on the board, and the game they played was marvelous. Haruhi, however, was simply a pawn, but Kyoya knew that a pawn could, in theory, pose the greatest of threats. A pawn could turn into any other piece, other then the king himself, and in that, a pawn was always the most dangerous of pieces. Always underestimated, but always the true power behind the board.

It was almost ironic how close Kyoya and Haruhi had become, trusting each other for bits and pieces of sanity. With each other, they felt at ease with the other. They could rely on each other, being so similar yet different. Where he was cunning, she was blunt and straight to the point. She was worldly in the fields where he was innocent, and visa versa. Both of them were intelligent, practical, and the voices of reason within their group. Yet, the most impractical thing happened, they fell in love, madly in love even. Somewhere, months ago, it had grown. It was long past their moments in the commoner's mall, though he could not pinpoint the exact moment where they both fell endlessly heads over heels, but he did remember the moment where emotions broke free. Haruhi and Kyoya were staying late, balancing the monthly accounts, and she absentmindedly began to play with her mechanical pencil with her lower lip. Kyoya's eyes were trailing after the eraser nub, and he had possible the most un-Kyoya moment ever in his life. He could not remember when they had gotten up, nor when he had trapped Haruhi against a wall and promptly ravished her lips. And she did not even say one word of protest, instead gripping his jacket tightly as she attempted to mold herself to his being. If it was not for the final chimes of the school bells, Kyoya was unsure if he would of ravished her being right there in the club room. It was the most unlikely thing for him to do, but men were known to do far more drastic things. Perhaps it was their need for companionship, hidden wounds that they hid from the world, or the sense that they were so akin for each other. Whatever it was, none of the other members knew about it. Both he and Haruhi understood that if any sliver of information reached the clubs ears, their bonds could suffer irreparable cracks and tears. During school hours, they remained as they had before, just companions and fellow victims of their insane world. But once in a while, when the need grew too much, they would fall into the a world where pure emotion ruled, in the dead of night, lips locking, hands roaming, passions unleashed (but not as so far to involve more carnal acts, as both still had a sense of practicality in their random bouts of insanity).

Kyoya's eyes darted up as he heard a shriek and suddenly he found that his lap was suddenly overlapped with the torso of Haruhi and a weeping Tamaki was gripping her leg. The chess board now lay on the floor, thankfully undamaged, and the playing pieces scattered about. As quickly as she landed, Haruhi darted up, only to have her forehead smash into Kyoya's chest once more as Tamaki refused to let go.

"Gomen nasai Kyoya-sempai! Tamaki-sempai, you would PLEASE let go of my leg already?" Haruhi babbled, flustered at such a suggestive scene and looked to Mori for help, who carefully lifted Haruhi, as well as a still clinging Tamaki, off Kyoya. Tamaki, being depressed and thus lacking much power behind his grip, slid back to the floor in a pile of goo and the twins, being the twins, merely laughed. With a soft, annoyed sigh, Kyoya straightened his blazer and kneeled to pick up the scattered pieces, momentarily pausing to pick up the white pawn laying next to his black queen. When he stood up, he found himself face to face with two serious pairs of eyes. If he were one to openly show his emotions, Kyoya's expression would have been of a man surprised, but he was a master at hiding his true face.

"Is there something you need to speak to me about?"  
"Play a game with us." Hikaru responded, his brother nodding at the same time. Once again, Kyoya was surprised, but merely smiled and set down the chess board.

They started off slow, the twins being unusually cautious. The Pawns advanced on each other, as if testing the waters.  
"You've been getting unusually close to Haruhi." Kaoru stated as he took away the first pawn with his knight. Kyoya's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, but he didn't feel like responding. The game proceeded slowly, no clear lead was discernable.  
"How about we make this a little more exciting, Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru said softly, as if he didn't want the others to hear. "Who ever wins gets the right to 'court' our adorable little tanuki." Kyoya's hand paused midair, his eyes suddenly glaring for all their worth at the two pairs of golden eyes staring at him. Who were they to decide anything which concerned him, and how in the world DID THEY KNOW?  
"What makes you believe I have any interest in Haruhi in the way you are implying?" Even Kyoya couldn't stop the chilling tone in his voice.  
"We are not as dense as Tamaki-sempai." Kaoru replied, though his posture was more of 'Don't get me involved.' This meant the Hikaru was the one who had fallen head over heels. "I had no intentions on dating her, if that is what you are implying." Kyoya almost hissed back.  
"Then you are blind, but it boils down, will you play our game?" Hikaru questioned, bolding sending his white queen forward. Kyoya paused for a moment then moved his rook forward.

The game had begun, and Kyoya had no intention of losing.

----------------------  
AN: review me :3. Anyways, as noted there is a chance of a continuation to this fic since i am not exactly happy about how it ended. Yes, there is an air (read:try a whole swarm of flying fluffballs) of suspence, but i'm not too sure my readers (if i had any) would like that...


End file.
